


Wrong Turn

by sammysouffle



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amused Owen, Gen, Horrified Carlos, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: It was T.K’s fault for giving him the keys and telling him he was welcome to the house any time he wanted
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Wrong Turn

**Author's Note:**

> My first 9-1-1 Lonestar fic. Written for my friend Alice

It was T.K’s fault for giving him the keys and telling him he was welcome to the house any time he wanted. So you couldn’t really blame Carlos for taking him up on that offer. Their shifts overlapped on Wednesdays and Fridays, which meant Carlos knew exactly where T.K. was after his shift on those days. At home. Waiting for Carlos to get there. Well…. Except for today.

As usual, Carlos let himself into the apartment of his boyfriend and smiled to himself when he heard the TV playing in the living room. Not being the one to waste any time, Carlos got himself out of his uniform and left a trail of his pants, shirt, and tank behind as he made his way to the living room. 

“Honey, I’m ho---” Carlos stopped mid-sentence and his tracks. 

“Home?” 

It wasn’t T.K. 

“Mr. Strand?!” Carlos choked and quickly picked up a pillow from a nearby sofa to hide whatever dignity he had left. 

Mr. Strand raised an eyebrow in his direction, seemingly unfazed by Carlos’ state of nudity, like seeing his son’s boyfriends naked was a usual thing for him. Beside him, even his dog seemed unfazed by Carlos. He tilted his head towards him before going back to whatever treat he was busy with. 

“Sir, I am so sor-” 

“Save it, young man!” 

Carlos gulped at the tone of his boyfriend’s father. This would not end well for him. Looking around for his escape, Carlos slowly backed towards the same side he came from. “I should--” Carlos pointed behind him. 

“Go? Not just yet. Go get your clothes on and I want you back here. Don’t even try to escape because I know where you work.” 

With the serious look he was getting from Mr. Strand, Carlos knew the man wasn’t playing around. He could end up at Carlos’ precinct and tell his colleagues how he found Carlos naked in his living room. The thought made Carlos shudder. 

“Yes, sir,” Carlos replied like he was talking to his superior and hurried out of the living. He quickly put on his clothes, almost toppling over jumping around trying to get into his pants. “Shit!”

Once done, Carlos looked at the door behind him, wondering if he should make his escape. But he remembered Mr. Strand’s threat and hung his head before making his way to the living room. 

The TV was off, making the room eerily quiet except for Buttercup gnawing on his treat. Carlos gulped as he took a seat on the edge of the couch opposite Mr. Strand. He’s barely ever talked to the other man and now he’d gone and shown him his Crown Jewels.

“So, honey,” Mr. Strand started, making Carlos cringe. “Is this how you enter someone’s house?”

“I am so sorry, Mr. Strand. I didn’t know it was you.”

“So you put on this display for my son and that makes it okay?”

“No, of course no—-“

“Do you think it’s funny to do things like this?”

“No, it was really foolish of me—“

“Well, too bad, cause I thought it was hilarious.”

“I’m so sorry—- wait what?” Carlos stopped and blinked at the other man.

A smirk spread across Mr. Strand’s face and soon a laugh erupted through him, taking Carlos aback. 

Even the dog looked as confused as Carlos felt as he abandoned his bone to watch his human. 

But Mr. Strand couldn’t stop. He threw his head back and continued laughing. 

Carlos could feel himself relax and slowly smiled, scratching the back of his head. 

When Mr. Strand finally managed to stop, he gave Carlos a broad smile. “I really needed a laugh,” he said. “Especially today.”

“Especially today?” Carlos asked.

“I developed an infection because of which my treatment will have to come to a halt for some time.”

“Oh,” Carlos mumbled. He knew how important it was for Mr. Strand to get better than sooner than later. So he can only imagine how the delay must affect him. “I am so sorry, sir.” 

“Oh, things like these happen,” Mr. Strand brushed him off. “So you and I haven’t really talked.” 

Carlos gulped. Parents of his boyfriends usually like him, but he found Mr. Strand disconcerting. Maybe it was because he couldn’t get a read on the man. “Sir, I- I know T.K. has been through a lot and I promise that I will never hurt him.” 

“I know that,” said Mr. Strand, much to Carlos’ surprise. Mr. Strand seemed to pick up on the surprise and elaborated, “I know my son. He’s made mistakes in the past, but he also learned from those mistakes and he wouldn’t give someone a chance if they were not worth it. So I am guessing you are worth it. Just--- take care of my boy.” 

“I will, Mr. Strand. I promise.” 

As if on cue, Buttercup left his human’s side and came over to Carlos. The Bernese sniffed Carlos, who carefully scratched behind his ear. An immediate friendship seemed to be born between them when the dog happily jumped on the sofa beside Carlos and laid his chin down on the officer’s lap for more affection. 

“Looks like Buttercup approves of you too.” 

Carlos felt himself relax once again. The horror that unfolded just minutes ago became a distant memory that they would laugh about one day. 


End file.
